Wish
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Conto baseado no video de entrada do anime q nunca existiu, é fofo e o kohaku cai no colo do seu fofo


Wish

Quem não conhece WISH, é um manga que pertence a CLAMP. TODOSOS DIREITOS DO QUE MOSTRO AQUI SÃO DELES.

Quem leu algo meu vai saber que adoro o realismo e escrevo muitas coisas carnais, puramente descrevendo as vontades do corpo. Entretanto eu amo igualmente as vontades da alma, e esse fic são para descrever a pureza que a alma deve ter. O anjo Kohaku é a pureza encarnada, e eu escrevi esse fic baseado na abertura do Anime que nunca existiu.

CONTÉM YAOI, e nenhum spoiler do manga.

Fic baseado no clip de entrada do desenho q nunca existiu. Kohaku estréia em ch 4 de Kobato^^

--------//---------

Foi um dia de chuva aquela tarde, o céu brilhava de um azul raro, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. A água começo a cair como um milagre, e não era uma chuva fria. Ao contrario, era morna e calorosa, quase como se convidasse as pessoas a compartilhar seu frescor. Claro que quando você está com seu terno de trabalho, tomando uma bebida quente em seu jardim isso não parece tão convidativo.

Shuishiro achou aquilo bastante sem propósito, um sol morno o saudava só há um minuto atrás. O que poderia ter causado aquele fenômeno constrangedor? E bem em cima do seu café ocidental? Ele estava num raro dia de humor indeciso, não era comum ele se agraciar de bebidas ocidentais. Agora o momento estava estragado. Ele descartou a xícara meio bebida sobre a mureta, com um muxoxo.

Então algo incrível aconteceu. Era uma chuva, mas não só de água, havia penas também. Elas caiam como luzes brancas contra o céu. Uma chuva de penas luminescentes! Ele ergueu sua mão a tempo de pegar uma.

Qualquer outro humano teria olhado encantado, mas não Shuishiro. Não porque ele não estivesse encantado, dentro do seu coração, bem á no fundo, ele estava. Mas ele não era homem de expressar isso. E uma parte dele (a que dominava no momento) não acreditava nisso tudo. Essa parte claro, é o que os homens chamam racionalidade. Shuishiro é acima de tudo um homem racional, que vê o mundo em preto e branco. Lógico e impossível. O que é lógico todos aceitam, o que não é...bem...não existe. Pra que pensar nisso?

Então aqui estava ele, Shuishiro, um homem perfeitamente ponderado com uma pena na mão imaginando se algum pobre pássaro (um bem grande e asseado, pelo número de penas e tão branquinhas) foi pego no motor de algum avião.

O que ele não sabia, é que esse era apenas o primeiro, e menos incrível dos fatos que aconteceriam aquela tarde- e muito rapidamente -você poderia dizer.

Mas para o leitor não ficar perdido, nem subjugar as maravilhas que infestavam aquele dia, devemos dar uma pausa para explicar onde nossa história realmente começa.

Lá em cima, bem em cima, passando as nuvens e a estratosfera e o mundo de todas as coisas físicas, fica o céu. Não o céu azulzinho que as nuvens cobrem e os aviões passam, mas o céu onde os anjos moram.

Também não era o céu ainda, era mais uma área entre o céu e o inferno. É,o inferno existe.

Essa área, propriamente dita, era verde e florida, e toda coberta de árvores muito frondosas, como também prados, montes e lagos, e todas as coisas bonitas que você pode ver na terra. Menos o mar e a neve, porque lá é sempre quente e só tem água doce e pura pra beber. Também havia uma infinidade de animais, nem sei onde cabiam todos mas estavam ali, era o lugar deles porque animais e plantas são puros em essência, mas não necessariamente bons ou maus. Portanto é de se esperar que fiquem no meio. Mais eu não sei dizer porque nunca estive lá, só ouvi falar.

Mas voltando a história, ali era a fronteira entre os dois mundos e por lá,a essa hora (no céu o tempo não é contado como aqui, é sempre dia e a temperatura é amena, de modo que e só falei por força de expressão). Bem, retornando, a essa hora passava por ali o anjo Kohaku. Ele era um anjo novo e puro, puro como todos os anjos, mas esse em particular era muito, muito, mais puro, e também igualmente desastrado.

Kohaku pairava pelo lago, pois estava treinando seus poderes em persuadir as águas a cumprirem seus desejos. Ele era muito gentil, e sempre pedia com doçura, e a água - que tinha uma queda por ele- obedecia com gosto.

Era uma cena bonita de se ver. O lago que dormia calmamente acordou com o tocar da ponta de seu pé na sua superfície, espalhando a leve caricia do anjo por sua superfície. Kohaku girou um circulo cheio em torno de si mesmo atraindo a água que já havia acordado -e agora desejava brincar com ele- sobre a superfície macia de suas penas (que eram pura luz, sim, penas de luz). Em torno dele as gotas giraram numa felicidade só, subindo e subindo o rodeando com uma tempestade cálida de gotículas brilhantes.

Ele recuou pra trás, e foi para o lado, e então para o lado novamente e para cima atraindo a água consigo. Ambos riam um para o outro de suas peripécias. Kohaku com o seu coração gentil e um sorriso morno, e a água vibrando por dentro de delicia. Um olhava dentro do outro encantados. Naturalmente água não tem olhos, mas se tivesse garanto que estariam se encarando como amantes, bebendo um da companhia do outro.

Recuando de costas, o anjo abriu seus braços como uma mãe bondosa guiando seus filhos, e subiu com tudo para cima no céu. Os filhos, no caso, eram as gotas de água, que muito felizes com seu passeio seguiam seu anjo preferido.

Kohaku pretendia apenas brindar aquele dia lindo com uma garoa leve pela manhã, e também alimentar-se dos raios de sol que é o que os anjos comem.

Então ele desceu girando num circulo cadente no céu. Ele era tão leve que nunca cairia realmente, era apenas a direção que ele tomava para baixo. Seu corpo ainda se tombou um pouquinho para o lado, como se para dar graça ao ato, e as mãos se abriram espalhando as águas pelo céu como uma benção dando adeus ao anjo e partindo para seu destino.

Ele via, cabeça deitada e corpo a girar, o céu se encher de prata do orvalho. Ele fechou seus olhos agradado com seu trabalho, tomando seu banho de sol.

O feito quando um anjo bebe do sol, é que seu corpo se enche de energia como uma bateria solar, e brilhar ainda mais e se expande em toda sua formosura.

Então vocês podem imaginar o espetáculo que foi. Seu corpo tombado para trás, seus braços abertos como se fosse um cisne lânguido. As asas cresciam ainda mais em suas costas assumindo uma cor branquinha, como flocos de neve, envolvendo seu corpo de menino vestal com uma pureza que só os contos de fadas tem. Ele parecia dormir, lá envolto por água e nuvens como se a qualquer momento fosse despencar dos céus, a leve bata esvoaçando de seu peito magrinho.

Tal era sua distração lá que não notou quando veio. Desceu como uma bala, preto e maligno e não muito grande. Mas com a velocidade que veio, pequena fazia até mesmo mais dano, porque podia cair mais rápido. Era um demônio.

O anjo gritou um protesto quando foi acertado, ele teria chorado mas ele estava muito assustado e magoado pra isso. A bala-demônio pretendia acertar Kohaku direto no peito, mas devido ao fato de suas asas estarem se enchendo, a da direita acabou ficando bem no seu caminho.

Agora você já pode imaginar de onde veio a chuva sem nuvens que Shuishiro viu, e porque suas águas eram tão mornas, e garanto doces e puras se ele fosse homem de abrir boca pras gotas de chuva. E como um bando de penas se juntou as águas logo depois.

Bem, já é sabido que Shuishiro estendeu a mão e pegou uma daquelas penas, mas logo depois das penas veio algo muito maior. O anjo propriamente dito, nem era assim tão grande, talvez o tamanho de uma criança esbelta nos seus 14 anos. Mas pra quem não está esperando que um anjo lhe caia dos céus precariamente envolto em uma bata leve, é suficientemente pesado pra o enviar literalmente de bunda no chão.

Bem, já foi dito que um anjo não pesa nada. Ai você pergunta, como ele caiu tão eficientemente? Bem, é que quando ele foi acertado pelo demônio muito pequeno ele se surpreendeu, e se visualizou caindo em seu medo mais profundo. Ai está o caso, se o coração de um anjo está leve e feliz o anjo flutua como nuvem, mas se está pesado com sentimentos negativos ele se cai como uma baga madura. E essa baga só não esmagou Shuishiro e se quebrou todo na queda porque, mesmo com o coração pesado, não era um homem de carne e osso.

A essa altura Shuishiro estava muito assustado e Kohaku parecia desmaiado. Mas na verdade ele estava chocado, por ter encontrado algo macio e morno que aparasse a sua queda, e se esqueceu de abrir os olhos. Ele era um anjo educado entretanto, e não demorou a se refazer. Olhou a principio atordoado, e não era para menos. O que encontrou então fez a culpa o corroer, uma face severa o encarava.

Quando Shuishiro estava confuso, ou muito chocado, ele franzia a sobrancelhas fortes e muito negras de uma forma engraçada, subindo elas um pouquinho. De modo que era a única parte do seu rosto a demonstrar o que ele pensava. E para quem não está acostumado, há de se pensar que ele está bravo (quando na verdade ele raramente se enfurece).

Kohaku ainda o encarava atordoado. O medo havia dado vazão a outra coisa. No meio caminho daquelas sobrancelhas e a boca muito reta de Shuishiro o anjo descobriu seus olhos. É sabido eu os anjos enxergam mais longe, e mesmo jovem Kohaku podia olhar bem na alma das pessoas. E era uma de suas características olhar sempre o melhor lado das pessoas, mas nesse caso em especial, não havia lado negativo nessa alma.

Você diria, impossível! Mas creia em mim, é completamente possível. Eu não pararei aqui para contar a história de Shuishiro, porque nos levaria outro conto inteiro. Basta saber que ele era uma alma pura, e mesmo que seu cérebro não encarasse muito bem o sobrenatural, ele aceitava o mundo com completa naturalidade em seu coração.

Nesse ponto Shuishiro, que como já repetimos algumas vezes, era um homem prático, não estava agindo nada prático. Seus olhos também estavam presos aos de Kohaku, olhando igualmente em sua alma. E apesar de sua mente muito racional não estar acreditando em um terço do que sua alma lhe contava, ele sabia, bem lá no fundo que seu destino estava se cumprindo, e isso o encheu de uma paz enorme.

-Você está bem?-Shuishiro lhe perguntou aceitando agora, o menino caiu de algum lugar, só porque não viu não significa que havia algo errado. Mesmo que o menino fosse muito leve.

-Você me segurou...-Ele declarou com a voz clara de um anjo, havia um repique de sino no final mostrando sua felicidade.

Ambos se levantaram. Isso é, Kohaku flutuou pra fora de Shuishiro e ele o seguiu ficando de pé. O que Shuishiro não esperava era ver atrás de Kohaku o remanescente de suas, asas brilhares como uma aura e seus pés não tocarem o chão.

-Permita-me apresentar, eu sou o anjo Kohaku. Muito prazer!

Quem quiser continuar a fic sinta-se á vontade^^


End file.
